


Green-Eyed Boy

by BabyyCakess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Weecest? Sam has a project where he works/talks about his partner all the time and Dean gets jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt that I got on Tumblr.
> 
> feel free to send me wincest, weecest, or J2 prompts over there (dimplesintheimpala.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sam is 14, Dean 18.

Sam giggles. Literally  _giggles._

Dean clenches his jaw, tries to focus on whatever’s playing on TV. 

Sam has got the phone pressed to his ear, murmuring in low tones to whoever’s on the other end of the line. And he keeps  _giggling_. 

He’s been on the phone for at least an  _hour_  now.

Dean bites the inside of his cheek.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, Eli. Bye." There’s another giggle and then a beep as Sam ends the call.

Dean lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Sam plops down on the couch beside Dean, immediately snuggling into Dean’s warmth.

"Whatcha watching?" Sam inquires, idly toying with the amulet that hangs around Dean’s neck.

"Who were you talking to?" Dean asks. He tries so hard for it to come out casual, but Sam gets that confused crinkle between his brows, staring up at Dean like he’s lost his mind.

"Eli."

"Who’s Eli?" Dean grits out.

"Dean," Sam says his name like a question, like he has no idea why Dean is so upset. 

**_"Who is he?"_ **

"Dean, he’s my lab partner. We have this huge assignment due in a few days. He called to see if I need any help with—"

"You’re smart, probably smarter than him; tell him to fuck off."

Sam sighs.

"Dean, this is an AP class. He’s a senior. I’m a freshman. He’s just being nice."

 Dean pouts and Sam laughs.

"Oh my god, Dean! Are you jealous?"

He shakes his head.

Sam straddles Dean, leans in to nibble at his ear.

"Dean," he whispers, breath hot and moist against Dean’s earlobe.

"Sammy…"

"You know I’m yours."

Sam moans as Dean bites at his neck, then soothes the marks with his tongue.

"Damn straight," Dean growls.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved <333


End file.
